Brave of the Sun FighBird
The Brave of the Sun: FighBird '(''Taiyo no Yuusha: FaiBaado), ''was the second Brave Series, which aired from 1991 to 1992 in Japan. The series centered around the adventures of FighBird, an energy-based life form from space who possesses an android for a disguise and goes by the name Yutaro Katori, and his fellow Space Police officers, in their fight against the evil Draias. Unlike the previous Brave series, ''Exkaiser, which featured the hero as an energy being which inhabited a car, FighBird focuses more on self-parodying humor by having the title character take possession of a humanoid-simulating android instead (which interfaces with the Fire Jet to become his true form). This forces FighBird to coexist with humanity on their terms, causing a great deal of trouble as he attempts to adapt to human life. The concept of the "Space Police Force" otherwise remains intact (though not connected to the earlier series), a key difference being that the mecha that Fighbird and one of the combiner teams use was developed previously by a human scientist, whose nephew accompanies the Space Police in their battles. Characters *'''FighBird: An energy-based life form from outer space, FighBird is a member of the Space Police Force, having traveled to Earth in order to put a stop to Draias's evil ways. Inhabiting the body of a state-of-the-art android developed by Professor Hiroshi Amano, FighBird takes on the alias of "Yutaro Katori", and lives with Kenta, Haruka and Prof. Amano under the guise of Amano's "assistant". Often, FighBird goes out in public wearing a lab coat and thick glasses as his human guise, which, ironically, often help to keep his identity a secret when fighting. Generally cheerful, and, to a certain extent, naive, FighBird attempts to learn about Earth's culture through his disguise, and often behaves awkwardly, much to Kenta's dismay. When Draias's forces attack, however, he can summon the Fire Jet, combining with it to assume his true form. From there, he can also combine with the Fire Jet's Flame Breaster to join with it and become Armament Combination: (Battle) FighBird (Note: FighBird is used to refer to both his normal and combination forms, which causes disambiguation; As such, FighBird's union with Flame Breaster will be refered to as Battle FighBird. This is a similar case with his alternate form GranBird). Later on in the series, after Draias manages to heavily damage the Fire Jet, Katori uses Prof. Amano's newest invention, the Fire Shuttle, ''to become his alternate true form, '''GranBird'. Like FighBird, GranBird can also use a "breaster" vehicle, in this case the Breaster Jet, to become Jet Combination: (Battle) GranBird. Furthermore, FighBird can join with Fire Shuttle/GranBird to become Strongest Combination: Great FighBird. As FighBird's major finishing weapon is the Flame Sword and his finishing attack involves ordering the Flame Sword to Charge Up, GranBird's is the Gran Cannon. *'Amano Family' **'Kenta': An energetic elementary school boy, Kenta often tags along with Katori in order to stop Draias's minions. Courageous and often eager to fight, Kenta works alongside his grandfather, Prof. Amano, to aid Katori and the rest of the Space Police Force. He is also assisted by the wristwatch Brave known as Wrister, which can be used for recon, self defense, and small tasks. Later in the series, Kenta is armed with an Anti-Teshita Gun, which can disable Draias's mechanical footsoldiers, the Teshita. **'Haruka': Kenta's cousin, Haruka is the more mature of the pair, despite being the same age as Kenta. Since her parents live in Germany, Haruka herself stays with her grandfather, but manages to visit her parents on one occasion. Often helping from the sidelines with Prof. Amano, she does her best to help teach Katori about the Earth. She has a pet monkey named "Champ". **'Prof. Hiroshi Amano': A good-natured, but bumbling old scientist, Amano dedicates his life and research to world peace. Having developed the Fire Jet, Katori's android body, and the Baron Team's vehicles, among other things, he provides the Space Police with various gadgets and tools to help stop Draias. Unfortunately, many of these inventions tend to backfire, and the Professor himself tends to goof off quite often. He often takes care of Kenta and Haruka, both of whom are his grandchildren, and tries to help Katori in whatever way possible. *'Inspector Satsuda': Gruff, hardheaded and often unlucky, Satsuda tends to hold a grudge towards Prof. Amano, due to his beliefs that Amano stole 3 billion yen a few years ago, and is using that money for his experiments. Despite this, the Inspector does his uphold the law, working hard not for fame, but simply for the sake of doing what's right. Satsuda is also unaware that his own police car is actually Space Police Force member Guard Star. *'Dr. Yoshiko Kunieda': A young doctor who does everything possible to help those in need, Kunieda tends to bump into Katori and the others on unexpected occasions. Although she originally is suspicious about Katori's true identity, upon learning that he is Fighbird, and that her ambulance is none other than Space Police Force member Guard Rescue, she vows to keep her discoveries and a secret, and joins Kenta and the others as honorary Space Police officers. *'Baron Team': The first of FighBird's allies to be revealed, having possessed a special set of rescue vehicles developed by Prof. Amano. In a reference to the franchise Thunderbirds, the individual members possess mumbers written on their bodies. Also, Ace Baron is the only sentient member of the Baron Team; the others are non-sentient subordinates. #'Ace Baron': Tank #'Drill Baron': Drill #'Road Baron': Truck #'Aqua Baron': Submarine #'Sky Baron': Jet The subordinates join with Ace Baron through Quintuple Combination to assemble Thunder Baron. The Baron Team can even assume a combined transportation form, the Thunder Jet. Thunder Baron's finishing attack is Thunder Crash. *'Guard Team': A group of rescue vehicles possessed by three (and later four) Space Police Force members, the guard team is composed of Guard Star, a Police Car, Guard Fire, a Fire Engine, and Guard Rescue, and Ambulance. The three are often able to fight well on their own, but when things get tough, they can assemble Triple Combination: Guardion, whose finishing attack is Lightning Star Flash. Later, after being brutally attacked by Draias in Washington D.C., Katori sends a request for more help, leading to the arrival of Guard Wing, who assimalites a hydroplane. Although Guard Wing is originally reluctant to help the others, he later puts aside this attitude and works along with the rest of the team. Guard Wing can also combine with Guardion to form Quadruple Combination: Super Guardion, whose finisher is Guard Flash. *'Momoko Yamasaki': A nosy and hotheaded reporter, she often tries to get as close to FighBird's battles as possible, only to often be put in danger as a result. Momoko develops a crush on him, often calling him "her prince", and will often hound Kenta for answers as to his identity. She has been shown, however, to be able to fight off enemies on her own as well. *'Space Emperor Draias': An evil energy life-form from space, Draias originally takes residence within Dr. Jango's underwater laboratory, providing Jango with deadly Machine Beasts, and often having the corrupt Doctor help him in his plans for World Domination. Mid-way through the series, however, Draias is given a physical form that can split into three beasts (Death Tiger, Death Dragon, and Death Eagle) for divide and conquer missions before he reforms through Tri-Beast Combination, or transform into the Draias Jet for transportation. His weapons include the Death Blade & Death Shield, and he is a formidable foe for the Space Police. By the series' finale point, Draias takes on a new form, Organic Draias, in which his body's mechanics are replaced with organics and a monstrous appearance is created as a result. *'Dr. Jango': A mad scientist and Prof. Amano's former partner, Dr. Jango wishes for nothing more than to plunge the world into darkness, so that he may rule it. Often coming up with plans alongside Draias, Jango often fails miserably, and soon begins to plan on rebelling against the evil space being. *'Shura & Zol': Two androids developed by Dr. Jango, given life by Draias. Shura is slender, cold and intelligent, while Zol is far more aggressive, tending to use brawn instead of brains to handle situations. Both tend to pilot Jango's mechabeasts, usually managing to escape from destruction at the last minute via escape pods in each machine. They also tend to disobey and despise Dr. Jango, following Draias. Mechanics Image:Fire jet.jpg|Fire Jet (No Color) Image:Fighbird-10.jpg|Battle FighBird Image:Flame-breaster.jpg|Battle FighBird (No Color) Image:Fire-shuttle.jpg|Fire Shuttle (No Color) Image:Great-fighbird-1.jpg|Great FighBird Image:Ace-Baron-3.jpg|Baron #1: Ace Image:Drill-Baron-3.jpg|Baron #2: Drill Image:Road-Baron-3.jpg|Baron #3: Road Image:Aqua-Baron-3.jpg|Baron #4: Aqua Image:Sky-Baron-3.jpg|Baron #5: Sky Image:Thunder-Baron-3.jpg|Thunder Baron Image:Guard-Star-4.jpg|Guard Star Image:Guard-Fire-1.jpg|Guard Fire Image:Guard-Rescue-3.jpg|Guard Rescue Image:Guard-Wing-3.jpg|Guard Wing Image:Guardion-3.jpg|Guardion Image:Super-Guardion-3.jpg|Super Guardion Image:Wrister-3.jpg|Wrister Image:Wrister-1.jpg|Wrister Image:Draias-Space-Emperor-1.jpg|Draias Image:Death-Dragon-2.jpg|Death Dragon Image:Death-Eagle-2.jpg|Death Eagle Image:Death-Tiger-2.jpg|Death Tiger Image:Draias-Jet-2.jpg|Draias Jet Image:Organic-draias-1.jpg|Organic Draias (No Color) Category:Anime Series Category:Brave Series